


You Deserve Happiness, & It’s About Damn Time Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Self-Sacrificing Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blame/Blaming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Death, Doubt, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Doubt, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny shows Steve that he is worthy of happiness in their relationship, Is the blond successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Self-Sacrificing Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818820
Kudos: 3





	You Deserve Happiness, & It’s About Damn Time Too:

*Summary: Danny shows Steve that he is worthy of happiness in their relationship, Is the blond successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so tired from the trips between Montana, & Laos, He just wanted to go home, & cuddled up with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. He came all the way without hesitation to help him avenge his mentor, Joe White’s death. The Hunky Brunette was so lucky to find someone like him, who came busting into his life almost 10 years ago.

After everyone had departed from the airport. The Blond came up to him, & laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying this to him, “Come on, Babe, Let’s go home”. Steve smiled for the first time, since the ordeal had happened, “Sounds good to me”, They got into Steve’s truck, & headed for their paradise home, which is so comforting to both men.

As soon as they got home, They unpacked, & got settled in. They did the necessary chores, & got everything back in order, Danny cooked them a wonderful dinner, & they made small talk, as they ate the wonderful meal. The Loudmouth Detective saw the former seal was doubting himself, & he wants to get rid of them fast, cause there was no room for them in their relationship.

They did the cleanup together, & headed for their bathroom to shower, & wash up from their trip. As soon as the water got hot, The Couple got in, & Danny decided to take charge at that moment. He was doing teasing kisses, & said this, as he was doing this. “You deserve some happiness, It’s about damn time”, But, The **_Five-O Commander_** wasn’t so sure. Danny held his gaze, & said this to him.

“You do deserve it, What happened to Joe wasn’t your fault, He would tell you the same thing”, The Shorter Man said, as he reassured him. He teased, & tortured his nipples, & went all the way to his cock. He was hungry, & it satisfies him completely, & fully. Steve never felt this good, The Dark-Haired Man told him so right then, & there.

“It’s my job to satisfy your needs”, The Blond smirked, Steve decided to be animalistic, & took him body, & soul. They were fucking right then, & there in the shower, as they were doing that, They declared their love for each other. Then, They dried each other, shut the water off, & headed in the bedroom. They held each other, as they made out, stealing kisses. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, til they wake up the next morning.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for the next possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
